


One Piece PETs: Pain in the Mouth

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [210]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cavity - Freeform, Dentists, F/M, Stomachache, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luffy gets a cavity, his only option is to go to the dentist...but will he want to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Pain in the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Pain in the Mouth**  
  
 Another day on the _Thousand Sunny_. Everyone was doing their usual routines...well, almost everyone.  
  
 "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!!!"  
  
 Everyone stopped their routines when they heard their captain's, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, cries.  
  
 "Luffy?!" Nami asked before she ran to his aid.  
  
 Luffy was holding his cheek, in agony. In his hand was a slab of meat on the bone which he tried to take a bite out of.

 

 "Ow, ow, owie, ow~!" Luffy whined, rubbing his cheek.

 "Luffy, what's wrong?!" Nami asked.

 "My tooth~!" Luffy complained. "It's hurts!!"

 "What?!" the Booted Puss questioned. "How?!"

 "I don't know!" Luffy said. "I tried to take a bite out of this meat, but when I did, my tooth started hurting!!"

 "Let me see."

 

 Luffy opened his mouth. Nami looked inside Luffy's mouth.

 

 "Hmm..." she hummed.

 

 "Do you see anything, Nami?" Zoro asked.

 

 "Yeah...a cavity," Nami said. "Chopper, can you do anything about it?"

 "Sorry, Nami," Chopper said. "I don't have the kind of tools for this."

 

 "Then I guess we'll have to take Luffy to a dentist," Usopp said.

 "What?! NO!" Luffy cried.

 "Luffy, you have to," Nami said. "If you don't, your tooth will get worse."

 "But, I don't like the the dentist!" he whined.

 

 Nami sighed.

 "Luffy, you're being immature," she said. "You're going to see a dentist."

 "Okay, fine," Luffy said, "...but you'll have to catch me first!"

 The Monkey Man ran off quicker than anyone could say supercalifragilsticexpialidocious!

 "Get him!!!" Zoro shouted.

 The rest of the Straw Hats chased after their captain. Nami just sighed in disbelief.

 

 "Great Ceiling Cat," she muttered. "Why did you make me fall for such a difficult guy?"  
 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

 Luffy hid underneath his bed.

  _'Hopefully, they won't find me here.'_  he thought.

 "Luffy, I can see you under there," Zoro said. "Your tail is sticking out!"

  _'AW, DAMMIT!'_  Luffy mentally cursed.

 

 Before he could do anything, Zoro grabbed him by his tail and dragged him out from under his bed!

 "You are going to the dentist!" the Tiger Man shouted.

 "THE HELL I AM, ZORO!!!" Luffy yelled as he bit Zoro's arm!

 "OUCH!!" Zoro cried.

 

 "OW~!!" Luffy cried, holding his cheek.

 Zoro ended up dropping Luffy flat on his posterior and the Monkey Man ran off.

 

 "Dammit!" Zoro cursed as he ran after Luffy. "Luffy, come back here! You have to go to the dentist!!"

 

 "NEVER!!!" Luffy shouted. That was when Robin used her powers to bind Luffy.

 "Hey!! No fair, Robin!!" Luffy shouted.

 Nami walked up to Luffy and he gulped.

 "Luffy...you have to go to dentist," Nami said. "Your tooth will get worse if you don't."

 "But...but..." Luffy whimpered...before he began to cry like a baby. "I DON'T WANNA GO~!!"

 Nami rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Patience, Nami...!"

 The Booted Puss Woman exhaled and said to Luffy, "Tell you what, if you agree to go to the dentist, I'll make it worth your while."

 

 "How?" Luffy asked.

 

 "I'll buy you ice cream." Nami answered.

 "Really?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

 

 "Won't that give him a cavity all over aga- OOF!!" Usopp asked, but then Zoro hit him.

 "Shut up, Usopp!" Zoro hissed.

 

 "Yes, Luffy." Nami replied. "You're only getting one scoop."

 

 "Okay!" Luffy said.

 

 "...well, that was easy." Usopp deadpanned.

 "And when you eat sweets, you have to remember to brush your teeth," Nami said. "You'll get cavities if you don't."

 

 "Yes, Nami." Luffy nodded.

 Nami then held Luffy's hand, and he held hers.

 "I can help you be brave, okay?" Nami asked.

 "Okay." Luffy answered.

 And with that, Luffy and Nami headed off to the dentist.

*****At the dentist*****

****Luffy and Nami are sitting in the waiting room, the latter reading a magazine. Luffy looked around the room, and he seemed to be relaxing a little...that is until he heard the sound of someone screaming in pain upon getting their tooth drilled.

 

 "Yipe!" Luffy yelped as he tried to get up and run, but Nami grabbed him.

 "Don't even think about it, buster." she said as she effortlessly threw him back into his seat.

 Luffy whimpered, worriedly.

 

 Just then, the nurse came in, holding a clipboard.

 

 "Monkey D. Luffy!" she called.

 Nami held Luffy's hand, telling him, "It's going to be all right."

 

 "Monkey D. Luffy?" the nurse called, again.

 "Here I am," Luffy said.

 "The doctor will see you, now." she told him.

 Luffy sighed and got up.

 

 "Let's just get this over with," he said as he went in.

*****Later*****

****Luffy is sitting in the dental chair, awaiting his fate. Nami is by his side, holding his hand.

 "I'm right here," Nami reassured. "I'm not going anywhere."

 The dentist entered the room.

 "Hello, Luffy-san," said the dentist. "How are we today?"

 "In pain and scared s***less." Luffy answered.

 The dentist chuckled, "I hear that a lot from my patients."

 

 He put on a pair of rubber gloves and then took out a syringe.

 

 "So, I understand you have a cavity," he said.

 "Yes, doctor." Luffy confirmed.

 "Well, I'll fix that," said the dentist. "I'm just gonna inject a little anesthesia in your gums so you won't feel a thing."

 Luffy was a little nervous, yet Nami patted his hand to reassure him that he'll be fine.

 "You'll be okay," she soothed. "I promise."

 Luffy smiled a little.

 

 "Thanks, Nami."

 

 "Anytime."

 "Ready, Luffy-san?" the dentist asked, and Luffy nodded.

 Nami smiled and squeezed Luffy's hand.

 

 "You're so brave," she said.

  "Thanks." Luffy replied.

*****Later that Day*****   


 

 Back at the  _Sunny_ , Nami is sitting in her bed, reading a book. Luffy is lying on her chest, but for some reason, he looked a little upset.

 

 At that moment, Usopp came in.

 

 "Hey, Nami," Usopp said. "I heard you just got back. How did it go at the dentist?"

 "Well," Nami began, "Luffy got his cavity filled. It took a moment for the anesthesia to wear off afterward. Like I promised, I took him out for ice cream."

 "Then, why does he look upset?" Usopp questioned.

 "Because I have a tummy ache," Luffy groaned.

 

 "He snuck a few more scoops of ice cream while I wasn't looking," Nami said, petting her boyfriend gently on the head.

 "Why does my sweet tooth always get the better of me?" Luffy asked.

 "Well, Luffy, look on the bright side," said Nami. "At least you don't have to worry about going to the dentist when you get a bellyache. You can get the cure, right here from me."

 

 Luffy smiled while Nami giggled.

 "Thanks, Nami."

 

 "You're welcome, Lulu-chan."

 

 Usopp giggled.

 

 "Lulu-chan." he said.

 "Oh, shut up, or I'll puke on you," Luffy threatened.

 "Okay, I'm shutting up." Usopp said.

 Luffy smirked, Usopp left, shortly after.

 

 The captain then yawned.

 "Tired?" Nami asked.

 "Mm-hm." Luffy hummed, drowsily.

 "Go ahead and get some sleep," Nami said, rubbing Luffy's belly. "You earned it."

 "Yes, Nami." Luffy replied, drifting off to sleep.

 Nami smiled and kissed Luffy's cheek before she fell asleep, too.


End file.
